Shadow's Remorse
by bungoustraydogs3
Summary: Kurami Akamine had always lived as an assassin, a puppet on violent strings being pulled by none other than her own father. Still, she has an ability to match, shadows respond to her every will, though to gain full control over this, she must give up control over herself. Her life was hell until she met him, Chuuya Nakahara.
1. Shadows Shatter

(I have this posted on Wattpad too, not copyright!)

The familiar sting of my father's cane on my back made me crumple to my knees. Though, I didn't dare fight back, all I could do is wait for the punishment to cease. Even though I could easily have him screaming for mercy, I cannot bring myself to do it. It seemed to last for days on end, though it had only been about an hour. "You ungrateful wretch, I never should have trusted a mission so important to you!" Tears fought their way to my black eyes, but they wouldn't fall. I would not cry, not give my father the satisfaction of my tears staining the dark pavement.

My back was burning, the pain unbearable. The heat of the cuts contrasting with the bitterly cold alleyway. When he strikes down particularly hard I cry out, unable to hold in the shriek, several pitches higher than I thought possible for my voice.

"Why not kill him, if you can't do it, then let us help you. Just say yes and you will never have to suffer anything again, just imagine the dark bliss, unlimited power." The soft tendrils of shadow that have always coiled in my mind, coo softly, promising power, bliss. I push them from my mind. They cannot break you, you must stay strong, Kurami.

An unfamiliar voice calls out, filling the empty alleyway. "What do you think you're doing, dumb ass?" I look up from the cement to see a short man, barely taller than me, donning a black coat and fedora. Fiery orange hair, with a single longer part that frames his face, sprouts from beneath the hat. Still, he seems lean and athletic, probably knows a thing or two about combat, especially if he's confronting my father. Who is very muscular and has a look that is sharper than any blade made by man. The pain does not leave my body, but the cane, thankfully, doesn't strike me again.

Something then happened that I was not expecting, the man began to glow a blood red, waves of power rolled off of him. My father stands ready, watching his every move. Without further warning he springs forward, sending a flying kick into his stomach. My father is thrown back into the brick wall, I can hear his bones break. His face contorts in pain, making my eyes widen. Somehow, he stands, clutching his arm now badly mangled, the picture of pure rage. He moves to attack, but compared to this man his movement is sluggish. The man easily throws him back once more. This time he doesn't get up. I gasp, the idea of him dying here sending me into a state of shock. "He's alive, but I doubt he'll live for much longer." The man spoke once more, directing his attention towards me. I sigh in relief and disappointment. I may hate him, but he's still my father.

Only now does the effects of what had just occurred sink in. Pain throbs in my back, and I feel my consciousness starting to fade away. I try to stand, only to fall back down onto the freezing ground. "H-help." I murmur, and the world slowly turns to black mist, and I pass out. Staring at his blue eyes.

(Author's note: Hey, this is Faedys here, I hope you enjoy my second try at a fanfic. This is my first try at romance, so I may be awful. Just wanted to ask that you comment down below what I can work on. Thanks! :)


	2. Shadow's Name

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="db52e6836c55a5729f1ce2bc191f01ed"span style="color: #222222; font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" I feel the soft mattress, enjoying being enveloped by warm comforters. The sun on my pale face, free from the pain of yesterday's torment. Feeling like for just a moment, I could be normal. An alarm clock could go off at any time and I could be off to a normal everyday job. Not murdering innocent people in the name of the man I despise./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="db52e6836c55a5729f1ce2bc191f01ed"span style="color: #222222; font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="db52e6836c55a5729f1ce2bc191f01ed"span style="color: #222222; font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" This cannot last though, you will always be running. No matter what it will always be right behind you though. That thing will always be a part of you. "Wouldn't it be so much simpler if you just gave into me? You could be happy, you could stop running." Cooing softly, the voices returned, I forced the thoughts to dissipate. I will never, you will never make me give in. No matter the cost, I won't give up the only thing I truly own. /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="db52e6836c55a5729f1ce2bc191f01ed"span style="color: #222222; font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="db52e6836c55a5729f1ce2bc191f01ed"span style="color: #222222; font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" My thoughts are interrupted as the man from yesterday enters the room, making my eyes snap open. Still wearing the mostly the same clothes, only now he isn't wearing the black coat. He looks as though he hadn't slept all night, I imagine that is probably my fault. Suddenly, I feel slightly self-aware. My long black hair in tangles, my ruined clothes./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="db52e6836c55a5729f1ce2bc191f01ed"span style="color: #222222; font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="db52e6836c55a5729f1ce2bc191f01ed"span style="color: #222222; font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" He stops in front of the bed and looks at me, holding a bundle of bandages. I try to sit myself up, only for that lovely dose of pain to return, and I lay back down. " So you finally decided to wake up, now, you mind giving me a name? You weren't carrying an ID."/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="db52e6836c55a5729f1ce2bc191f01ed"span style="color: #222222; font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="db52e6836c55a5729f1ce2bc191f01ed"span style="color: #222222; font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" I turn my head to face him properly, looking at his fierce blue eyes. "K-Kurami, my name is Kurami Akamine. Who are you? Where am I?" I scan the unfamiliar room around me, which seems to be a bedroom. Then I look back into his eyes, questioning./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="db52e6836c55a5729f1ce2bc191f01ed"span style="color: #222222; font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="db52e6836c55a5729f1ce2bc191f01ed"span style="color: #222222; font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" He just sighs, "My name's Chuuya, Chuuya Nakahara. And the room you are currently in is my bedroom, if you couldn't figure that one out for yourself." I wince at the retort, then I realize I've heard that name before, but from where I am unsure. "Anyways, you got yourself into quite the scrap. Who the hell was that guy anyways?"/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="db52e6836c55a5729f1ce2bc191f01ed"span style="color: #222222; font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="db52e6836c55a5729f1ce2bc191f01ed"span style="color: #222222; font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" I consider what I should tell him, not sure how he would respond to the truth. My guess, not well, but I don't have the brain-power to come up with a story on the spot at the moment. So, I settle for half-truths. "T-that was my father." His brows raise in what I assume is surprise, then goes back to his usual expression./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="db52e6836c55a5729f1ce2bc191f01ed"span style="color: #222222; font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="db52e6836c55a5729f1ce2bc191f01ed"span style="color: #222222; font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" "Could you move, so I can re-bandage your back?" Chuuya says it in a way that is more of a command rather than a question, but I move, ignoring the blinding pain that follows. As he unwraps the bandages, I can see he wants to ask about the tattoo that wraps around my back. Though, thankfully, he does not anyways, not wanting to ask to many questions at once. Before he replaces the bandages, soaked through with blood, he applies a salve. I notice that even through this, he never takes off his gloves. Even when the pair of fine gloves gets soaked in blood. Finally, he replaces the bandages, allowing me to collapse back onto the bed./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="db52e6836c55a5729f1ce2bc191f01ed"span style="color: #222222; font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="db52e6836c55a5729f1ce2bc191f01ed"span style="color: #222222; font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" "How long have I been resting, Chuuya?" I ask curiously, wondering how long it's been./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="db52e6836c55a5729f1ce2bc191f01ed"span style="color: #222222; font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="db52e6836c55a5729f1ce2bc191f01ed"span style="color: #222222; font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" "You slept all night, and the night after." He answers briskly, finishing up and tossing the old bandages. I simply nod in reply. "You should rest more though. You're not going to have any scars of anything either. I am heading off to work, get some rest. Don't cause trouble."/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="db52e6836c55a5729f1ce2bc191f01ed"span style="color: #222222; font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="db52e6836c55a5729f1ce2bc191f01ed"span style="color: #222222; font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" I watch as he leaves, throwing his coat over his shoulders. Wondering where I heard that name before, doesn't matter for now though. Too tired to think straight, I close my eyes again, and let my need for sleep wash over me./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="db52e6836c55a5729f1ce2bc191f01ed"span style="color: #222222; font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="db52e6836c55a5729f1ce2bc191f01ed"span style="color: #222222; font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="db52e6836c55a5729f1ce2bc191f01ed"span style="color: #222222; font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="db52e6836c55a5729f1ce2bc191f01ed"span style="color: #222222; font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="db52e6836c55a5729f1ce2bc191f01ed"span style="color: #222222; font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" /span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="db52e6836c55a5729f1ce2bc191f01ed"span style="color: #222222; font-family: Source Sans Pro, Helvetica Neue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 18px;" (Author's Note: Please write in the comments what you think, I really need to know what I could improve on. I would love to hear what you have to say, good or bad. See ya!)/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="db52e6836c55a5729f1ce2bc191f01ed" /p 


	3. Shadow's Retribution

I can't help but scream, this woman is going to kill me, and I can't do a thing about it. At least not right now, if I use it right now, then I fear I may be overcome. Still, either way i'm dead. She laughs as the chainsaw moves down, I silently plead for someone, anyone, Chuuya, to save me. How pathetic is this Kurami, once you were the most feared woman in Yokohama. Now, begging for someone to save you. Maybe this is for the best.

I scream again, this time from the sheer agony of being cut in half. My blood splatters everywhere, painting me, her, and everything around us in scarlet. I feel myself beginning to fade, my surroundings, as little as they may be turn to an inky black. "You must give into me, hurry! You will die if you don't, you know this." I've never heard it this loudly before, still, I smirk at it's fear. Then, I push away the voices once more, before they can take control.

Just as the world turns black, all pain fades away. I must be dead then. My eyes slowly open, I see the woman from before, chainsaw still in hand. Still covered in blood, my blood. I realize I am all in one piece. My clothes still torn apart, but I am still alive! "So, are you going to say anything or what?" The woman speaks for the first time, surprising me. She leans towards me, and I try to wriggle out my bonds. "Just give me sec, would you." She snaps annoyed.

(Time Skip)

"Are you finished treating the girl, Dr. Yosano?" A stern, male voice sounds. Turning towards the sound, I see a man with glasses and a notebook.

"Yeah, though how did she get here in the first place again?" Dr. Yosano inquires.

This time a man with brown eyes and hair, wearing a trench coat answers. "She was dropped off here by a member of the Port Mafia, Chuuya Nakahara I believe." My eyes widen slightly at the realization, Chuuya is a member of the Port Mafia. Him, the man who saved you. If he himself is a killer, then why did he help you? Thousands of thoughts and ideas run through my mind. Why did he bring you here? "Anyways, you must be very confused, but can you tell us who you are to start with?" The man asks.

Now you are back to full strength, you could just leave, kill them all. Though, they do seem like friendly people. Why not just play along for now. You can make your decisions later. You don't work for your father anymore, maybe these people can help you rebuild. What if father is still alive though? Could you be condemning these people? "I'm Kurami, Kurami Akamine." I respond giving as little information as possible. I notice the one with the notebook flinch when he hears my name. He's certainly recognized you, he'll try to turn you in. But, is that so bad?

The man in the trench coat remains unfazed though. "I'm Dazai Osamu, and this is my partner, Kunikida, the woman is Dr. Yosano. Also this is Atsushi, my trainee." He responds cheerfully. "We're members of the Armed Detective Agency." Though he says this cheerfully, I can sense the threat behind his words. If they are members of the ADA, then that means I would be up against elites. One tense moment later, Dazai lunges, and I jump back without retaliating. Dazai just smirks, I see the others reaching for weapons, so I do what I should have done immediately. I raise my hands in surrender, doing nothing when Kunikida trains some sort of gun on me. "I don't wish to battle, please, let me explain everything. Then turn myself in." I drop to my knees, tears rolling down my cheeks. You've never really had a chance for a new life anyways. At least go out on your own volition.

"Why don't we give her a chance? See what Akamine has to say, right Dazai? Decide from there, we can't just turn her in." Atsushi insists. Strange how he is actully trying to help me. Unless it is just some sick joke, which would be far more likely.

"Fine, though try we are still turning her in afterwords." Kunikida resigns.

"Then we should get started, shouldn't we." Dazai interjects. Now, where to start. I begin to prepare myself for the inevitable waves of pain as I start to explain everything, not leaving out a single detail.


	4. Shadow's New Life

I think back to that day, when I let everything pour out of me. Once I had started, I couldn't have stopped, even if I wanted to. It was like a dam had broken, and everything spilled out. I didn't leave out anything, not a single detail. I'm not sure when the tears started rolling down my cheeks though.

They just listened, they didn't ask questions or make comments, they just listened. I don't know if I even made sense, I just needed to say it out loud, get it out of my system. I told them of the beatings, the training I endured, the people I killed. Everything.

Still, they heard what I did, who I was, what I am, but they still took me in. Gave me a home, a job where I can save people. It's the first anniversary of the day I joined the Armed Detective Agency, and my favorite time of year, Autumn. I look at the leaves, the array of yellows, reds, oranges, and browns. Smiling at them, enjoying the warm colors when I hear Atsushi and Kyouka, who are enjoying strawberry crepes. I smile at their adorable natures, Kyouka, who's starry-eyed at the crepe. Then there's Atsushi, who looks at Kyouka with that fond smile he always gives her. Then, hide from sight, to avoid interrupting their date. Then go to meet with my ever-strict partner.

"You are two minutes late!" Kunikida fumes. I just raise my brows, silently saying with my eyes. Kunikida, you look ready to blow your top, it's just two minutes, seriously. At that, he starts lecturing, which I am a master at filtering out.

"Anyways, what's the mission?" I inquire, eager to complete the job, and for him to stop yelling. Like usual he opens up his book, talking as he does so.

"We've been asked to investigate a murder, a waitress's body was found in an alleyway."

"Do we know who she is?"

"No, she wasn't carrying ID, and her body is in such a bad condition we can't use fingerprints or facial recognition. But it's going through the system, we should know soon. It's really bad though, she looks like she was tortured."The idea of a body in such a bad shape sickens me, I may have been a killer, but I never tortured someone. We'll just have to go through the movements and get past this.

I could smell her before I saw her, rotting flesh, urine, and smoke. Along with a faint smell of iron, of blood. Just the smell made me want to retch, no matter how many times I had, but the body. It was horrible, whoever did this, is seriously messed up. She was completely flayed, missing her ring finger, and all of her teeth are missing. Though, she was dressed in a blood-soaked uniform. This was to send a message, but to who? "Are you okay?" I hear Kunikida ask, just as disgusted as me. I nod in reply, not trusting myself enough to open my mouth. I take a deep breath, then, examine the body closer.


	5. Shadow's Remembrance

I watch my prey from the shadows as he trembles in fear, looking frantically for me. Waving around a gun that will do little to protect him. He won't ever find me though, silently, I enter shadows closer and closer to him. Then, I become his shadow, I allow myself a small smirk of satisfaction. Before materializing, and quickly unarming him. Before he even knew what was going on, I had him in handcuffs and was marching him to the station.

I look at the man, everything about him being disgusting. That body from earlier, he did that, and so much more. As I leave the warehouse, where he had been taking refuge. I notice a small figure in a hat. My eyes widen, trying to get a better look at the man. Then, he quickly disappeared from sight, not that that could stop me from seeing who it was.

As quickly as I can, I load the man into the car. Not alone of course though, instead, Tannizaki and Naomi were waiting. With a quick greeting I go to find him, silently hoping it is, and isn't. Is it you, Chuuya? I head down the same alcove, feeling the shadows, for something that could be a man. After a few minutes of searching, I find it. I race towards it, running as fast as I can. Then, I see him. Orange hair, blue eyes, black coat, and a fedora. "Long time no see, Kurami." It's him, it's really him. Will I finally get the answers I seek?

"Chuuya, w-what are you doing here?" I ask, wondering why he would be watching my mission of all things.

"Seeing what became of a girl I saved exactly one year ago. I got curious when I heard you joined the Armed Detective Agency. It seems like you've got an ability too, and a powerful one at that." My ability is powerful, still, that doesn't mean I wouldn't do anything to rid myself of it.

"Why. Why did you help me that day? You didn't have to do anything, besides, I was told you are a Port Mafia exectutive." I blurt out the question that I had been asking myself for one year. He just looks at me with an emotion I don't understand, then walks right past me. Though I feel him slip something into my pocket.

"I'll be seeing you again, Kurami." He says as he leaves, leaving me just as puzzled as I came. I reach into my pocket, only to find myself holding a piece of paper. A phone number? His name is written on the back, a clear indication. I will be seeing him again. I start walking back to the office, I could use the time to think. But, why? The question stills voices itself in my head, over and over again.

When I make it back to the office, I am suprised to find it empty. Then, I smirk, becoming one with one of the shadows. When I see Atsushi, I come up behind him, scaring the living daylights out of him. Everyone comes out of hiding, laughing at the ridiculous display. Atsushi now looks at me with a embarrassed smile, before turning to Kyouka, who is smiling too. Maybe a party can help to clear my thoughts. Everyone comes out, holding party supplies, laughing their heads off. Even Kunikida is chuckling slightly. "Happy birthday!" Everyone cheers, remembering the assassin who was left on the 's not really my birthday though, it's the day of my rebirth. The best day of my life.


	6. Shadow's Home

I unlock the door, opening up the apartment that I've been staying in. As usual, a little light-gray ball of pure adorableness shoots towards me, only to stop at my feet. "Hey, Yuzuki." I coo, reaching down to pet the little gray kitten. As always, despite today's craziness, my face breaks into a smile at my beloved pet. Placing my bag carefully beside my desk, I scoop up Yuzuki, then plop down onto the couch. She purrs affectionately as I stroke her short, soft fur. I look into her beautiful, blue eyes, that stare back at mine with complete trust. Wait, we need to be thinking about what just happened, get your head out of the clouds, Kurami!

With a sigh, I reach into my pocket, retrieving the slip of paper. Should I really call him? Will it get me into trouble with the agency or Port Mafia? Even if, what would I even say to him, thank you? Why did you save me? The never-ending multitudes of questions fought their way into my mind. I shove the phone number back into my pocket, and then go to make dinner. Not going to make a decisions like this on an empty stomach, I'll call or won't after dinner. What should I even make for dinner?

I open the book of recipes that I've collected and made over time, flipping through until finding something interesting. Finally, I decide to make omurice, a rice omelet that's typically topped with ketchup. Taking out the ingredients, I wonder what could Chuuya even want from me. Why go to the trouble of finding me on this day? How did he even know I would even be there, on this day? Wouldn't he get in trouble for just associating with me? From what I've heard, the Port Mafia could be questioned, or worse for just meeting with me. Why take the risk for someone who he doesn't know, his enemy? Could it be a trap? You know what, I'm never going to know if I just stand here thinking about it. OH, DARN!

I look at the omurice, realizing that while I was lost in my own thoughts, the eggs were burnt. Turning off the heat, I look at my now ruined omurice. Determined to not waste the food, I cut away the burnt parts, eating what I can of the meal. When Yuzuki mews insistently, I realize I forgot to feed her. "Sorry Yuzuki, I'll get your food now." I pour the mix of wet and dry cat food into her food bowl. Now pleased, she goes to eat the food. Well, could've been worse. Now that I've eaten, let's make that call.

I take out my phone while taking out the number, punching it in. After just two rings, he picks up. "Who'sh... call'in meh?" He sounds like he's drunk, each word slurred and mispronounced. I sigh, about to hang up. This doesn't really sound like the best time to be calling. Then, I hear his surroundings, lots of other drunks and such. He's at a bar, I think.

"It's Kurami. Are you at a bar?" I ask, trying to confirm my suspicions.

"The...Helm." He answers. I think back, trying to remember where it was. Don't do what you're thinking of Kurami. You're just asking for trouble, something's going to go wrong. I block out the thoughts and get in my car.

"Just, stay there for now, I'm coming to pick you up." With that, I hang up. I'm about fifteen minutes away, so long as traffic is light. Finally, I make it to the Helm, I look at the sign, and walk in. There, I see Chuuya, downing a shot. Then, I look to the small pile beside him. Sighing at the display, I approach him, trying to see just how drunk he is. From what I could tell, very much so. I ask the bartender just how much he owes. Luckily, it's not too bad, and I pay it off easily.

"Hey, Kurrmai." He looks at me with glassy blue eyes. His face flushed with alcohol. I sling one arm around my shoulder, dragging him from the bar. To my surprise, he doesn't object, though he still trips over his own feet.

At last, I manage to shove him into the back seat of my car. Then, I drive home, hoping he doesn't puke in the backseat. As I drive, I glance behind me, only to find that he's completely passed out. He mutters phrases as he snores, though I don't catch any of what he says. I focus back onto the road, only to remember a certain important detail. What am I going to do when I get home? Have him stay overnight? Even then, what do I do afterwords? From the looks of it, he's going to have one hell of a hangover. I'll get to that when I get home.

This time, I pick him up, bridal style, all-the-while cursing at the distasteful stench of alcohol. He's surprisingly light, just get him inside, Kurami. Once I somehow manage to get to my keys and open the door without putting him down, I unceremoniously drop him onto the couch.

Now, what will he be needing? I try to think about what to do now that he's here. Wait, first I'm going to need to get something for him to puke his guts into. I go to grab a garbage bag, then pour a glass of water. I notice him stir as I place the bag and water next to him. He reaches out a hand, grabbing at my wrist. I just pull away, instead, picking up the glass of water. Then, I pour the clear liquid into his mouth. This is going to be a long night.


	7. Shadow's Cooking

I sigh at the drunk man currently lying on my couch, passed out completely. The morning light highlighted his features. I have to admit, he is... No! No, don't even think about it, Kurami! "Alright, now, let's wait for him to wake up, then make some breakfast." I say to no one in particular."What should I make for breakfast, what does this guy even like? Wait, why should I care, he can eat whatever I make for him."

Once again, I flip through the pages of my cookbook, searching for something warm, something that reminds me of Autumn. Finally, I see a few I would like to make. Pumpkin spice muffins, followed by apple oatmeal. Simple, yet quite tasty, especialy for the season. I start with the muffins, taking out pumpkin puree and spice. Then, I get flour, baking powder, milk, eggs, sugar, salt, nutmeg, and cinnamon. Then, I realize I need butter, so I quickly grab some from the small fridge in the corner of the kitchen. Once I've collected everything and reread the recipe a few times, I go to check on Chuuya.

Still sleeping peacefully, though he has shifted some. He'd better be awake by the time I've finished making breakfast. Then I head back to the kitchen, eager to start baking. Mixing together the wet ingredients, followed by the dry. "Hmm... This seems a bit plain, oh! I know what to do now!" I mix in a bit of orange zest I had grated yesterday. Then I pop them into the oven, setting a timer as I do so, and prepare the apple oatmeal.

I start by chopping the apples into small pieces, then dropping them into a mix of cinnamon and sugar. Next, I place the oats into the pot, pouring in milk too. I add the apples, along with the remaining sugar and cinnamon too. Again, I add a hint of orange zest. Orange zest can really lift the flavor, I don't know what I would do without it!

(Faedys: "Wait, Kurami! This is a romance, not a cookbook! Back to the main story!")

"Huh, that was weird, I could've sworn I heard a voice, oh well. Oh, the muffins are done!" I smile at the smell of the lovely muffins, perfectly baked and seasoned. Smelling of crisp autumn air and cool days sitting by a fire as it turns to winter. They radiate warmth, sending the feeling of content my way. I take them out of the oven, excited for them to cool down enough to eat.

Then, I turn my attention back to the oatmeal, which should be done in a few minutes. Thinking about what might go well, I decide to cut up some pecans to go ontop the oatmeal. Just as I was about to begin, Chuuya, groggily walks in, obviously suffering the consequences of alcohol. "Good morning. I'll have breakfast done in a few minutes, just go sit back down on the couch." He looks at me with surprise, realizing he's in my house for the first time.

"Kurami?" He just says my name, his face reddening as he does so.

"Yeah?" I ask, already suspecting the oncoming question.

"What am I doing here?" He asks, I feel my face flush slightly.

"You were drunk, I called the number you left. I picked you up from a bar and had you stay overnight, it wasn't anything like that." I can see him become embarrassed for even thinking of that. He sighs in relief and I usher him back to the couch, which he objects to, but eventually gives in. Then I explain where the restroom is and run back to my oatmeal. Which luckily, isn't overcooked. "It's perfect!" I exclaim, feeling happy with the apple oatmeal. Turning off the stove, I chop the pecans while the oats cool slightly.

I head back to the living space with our meal, Chuuya, who's currently sitting up, pays little attention to the food. Instead, studying me as if I might just suddenly disappear. Really? How pathetic can you get? I can't to rip him apart, your despair and grief will be, delicious. I bat away the thoughts, forcing them to the back of my mind. "I brought breakfast," I say cheerfully. He finally looks at the food, and I can see the hunger in his eyes. He grins at the food and I grin back, glad to have someone try some of my cooking. Despite the fact that they're so simple and easy to make.

"Do you like cooking?" He asks as I set down the bowls and plates, full of food.

"Yes! I love cooking, it really helps me relieve stress. I have so much fun trying out new recipes." I begin, only to interrupted.

"Hey, I just asked you if you like cooking, not to start ranting." He snaps at me.

"What, I just like cooking." I pout at him, wanting to continue.

"I can tell." He retorts in response. He looks as if he might go on, but before he can say anything else, I shove a muffin into his mouth. In which he responds with an angry glare. At that, I smirk, then start laughing, while grabbing my phone to take a picture. I snap the pic before he knows whats going on, then run to hide it. "Delete that picture, Kurami!" He yells as he chases me. Finally, we make our way back to the living room, though I still have the picture. "Dumb ass." I hear him grumble. Then we dig into the rather scrumptious food.

(Hey, it's Faedys again! As you might have noticed, I like cooking. Sorry if you don't. I might end up adding a bunch of foods.)


	8. Shadow and Gravity

Having now finished our meal, I look at the time, 7:30. "Looks like I owe you a meal, Short-Stack." I hear an also-very-short person jest.

"Oh, be quiet, not like you're not lacking in the height department either, Half-Pint." I snap back.

"You're still shorter, Small Fry." He teases, tousling my hair. He's just a couple inches taller than me though! I bat his hat right off his head, letting it fall onto the table. "Hey!" He snatches the hat back up, placing it back onto his head. "Looks like I'm going to have to challenge you to a duel now." He decides, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

"Well, unfortunately for you, you're not going to even touch me." I drawl, quite curious how this will turn out.

"I'm supposed to be the overly confident one, Kurami." He gets up, then hoists me up with ease, making me cry out.

"Hey! Cut it out, Chuuya." He just looks me in the eyes, the grin not leaving his face. My face heats up at the closeness of our faces, the blush obvious on my pale white skin. This only incenses him, and he puts on a devious smirk. Like that, he strides out the back door and we begin to... fly?! "WHAT?!" I cry out in alarm, but pull myself closer to his chest. I notice his face turn a little red, but he doesn't respond.

We land in a field, and I end up stumbling when he places me down carefully. Only for him to steady me. "What are we doing here?" I ask once I've regained my composure.

He responds with a flying kick that hits nothing but air as I dodge back. "Does that answer your question?" He ask rhetorically as he prepares his next attack.

"Sure does, Chuuya." I manage as I look for weaknesses. "Though, you really shouldn't challenge a girl to a fight while you're still hungover."

"I'll still kick you onto your ass." He retorts as we circle one another.

"I'm sure you believe that, but you're going to be the one on your ass." Then, I disperse into shadow. His expression flickers for just moment, before going back to it's previous state. I watch him as he checks his surroundings, looking for me. I appear about ten feet away from him in ready position. Once he starts to attack, I disappear again.

"What kind of ability has she got?" I hear him ask himself. How about I show him. This time, I reappear a few feet behind him, three smoky dogs growling next to me. They lunge, only to be fought off by a quick secession of attacks, each one dispersing back into shadow. Then, two tendrils made of shadow shoot towards him from me. "So, you can control shadows?" He calls out to me, I nod in reply.

"Well then, looks like I should introduce my ability. I can control the gravity of the things I touch." I realize that's how he flew me here.

"Now, would you like to continue?" I ask.

"Well, I'm sure as hell not going to admit defeat, you're on." He challenges.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, shorty."


End file.
